csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Galaxy Nine Asteroid
Galaxy Nine Asteroid is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Strangetown. He is a Mannequin with black hair in a helmet cut and an outfit like the Therapist. G9 is voiced by Stephen Kearin and is 44 days away from being an Elder. Galaxy Nine was brought up by Aliens - presumably including Pollination Technician - during all of his childhood. When he became a Teenager or rather an Adult, he was hired by Pollination Technician to kidnap and perform cosmetic surgery on various Strangetown residents. In my player stories Galaxy Nine kidnapped Ajay Loner, Blair Mace and Samuel Riley for a surgeon experiment. After he'd given Ajay cosmetic surgery and wiped his memories, G9 seemed to have a change of heart because he instantly resigned from his job and vowed that he would do anything to help his three victims clean up the mess that he'd made to their lives. It was easy to make things up to Blair and Samuel because they never had any family connections or (in Samuel's case) memories. But Ajay still doesn't remember who his family is. Aside from that, he has made a full recovery from his amnesia. Galaxy Nine is now good friends with Ajay Loner, Pascal Curious and Nerville Specter. He is also friends with Pollination Technician Nine Smith. Before Galaxy Nine found out about mannequins, he initially thought he might have been some kind of alien with pale grey skin. Like most aliens, he has very small ears. G9 is well known for allying himself with real aliens. He is also friendly towards Vampires despite always knowing that he simply couldn't be one himself. He is a member of the vampire service looking for perfect Downtown locations where vampires can bite other Sims at night time. Despite having a general Medical degree, Galaxy Nine doesn't have the Skills required for a surgeon if he gets a job in the medical Career. So either this was a mistake on my part or it could be that mannequins don't need to be skilled to get degrees the way people do. Galaxy Nine is quite active, despite being overweight. He is however close to becoming thin. Simology |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Galaxy Nine was originally meant to be a teenager, but it would have been inconsistent with his role in my player stories. So I created him as an Adult. *He wouldn't have been responsible for the Abduction of Bella Goth or Pascal Curious as G9 would have been too young at the time. *Though he has never committed murder before, G9 knows a very rare - and very cruel - way to kill a normal Sim. Sims cannot give birth to Mannequins. So what becomes of the Sim when a Mannequin gets them pregnant? Of course G9 knows that there are ways to stop a pregnancy - all of which are uncommon and/or complicated. This method of killing Sims is now impossible in my game, as I have installed the mod which allows Sims to safely give birth to Mannequins. *It is unknown what became of G9's relationship with Pollination after the former stopped working for him, although it is assumed that their relationship did not suffer. It is assumed, however that the two drifted apart after G9 stopped working for Pollination. *His name is somewhat similar to that of Pollination Technician Nine Smith. *Despite being a Popularity Sim, G9 has several qualities that one would expect of a Knowledge Sim. I will give him the Knowledge secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *Despite being a Popularity Sim, G9 has a hidden Knowledge aspiration token, which implies that his aspiration was Knowledge when G9 was created, and that I changed his aspiration to Popularity soon afterwards. *G9 is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "junior figure". This is mainly due to his age, hairstyle, lack of facial hair and having a high voice. *Like other Sims in my player stories, G9 has been working out on a regular basis and has been losing weight as a result. *Because of the outfit G9 wears, you can't really tell what body shape he has. Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with a helmet cut (fanon) Category:Sims with hidden aspiration token (fanon) Category:Sims with medium-length hair (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon)